La nota del rio de los deseos
by Alej0-xD
Summary: En la soledad que siente y caminando bajo la lluvia un joven tira una nota al rio de los deseos. Narux? Rated M por si las dudas...


**"La nota del rio de los deseos"**

Hola como están ya se que hace 2 días tendría que haber actualizado "Mi Princesa Perdida" pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración y además tuve que hacer muchas cosas de último minuto, también tuve que ir a una convención el domingo entre otras cosas prometo que pronto actualizaré mi fic solo terminó el capitulo...

Bueno pero aquí esta una nueva historia que espero tenga una buena acogida ya que nació mientras escuchaba música triste... Les dejo el prólogo y disfruten de la lectura...

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Prólogo.**

Era una fría noche las calles de la ciudad estaban en un silencio absoluto no se podía escuchar nada más que solo la fuerte lluvia que caía y ahí en medio de la calle un joven de unos 18 o 19 años caminaba en medio de la calle, las gotas de la lluvia caían directamente en el su cabello tapaba su rostro agachado los mechones dorados la soledad era su compañera en esa fria y oscura noche.

-¿Porque a mi? - era el susurro que artículo a nadie en especial, eran palabras dirigidas a el alguien que no era especial desde su punto de vista...

-¿acaso no merezco amar? - era su duda acaso el no tenía el derecho de amar?

El joven siguió caminando hasta que llego a un puente donde cruzaba un pequeño río.

Eran mitos o leyendas de la comunidad pero se decía que quien escribía su deseo mas profundo en un papel y lo dejaba ir al río su deseo se cumpliría...

Eran solo cosas de las personas, habladurías sin sentido pero el estaba tan triste sacando un volante que recibió en la calle y un bolígrafo que siempre cargaba en caso de necesitarlo escribió en la parte de atras pocas palabras en el y lo arrojó al rio donde la corriente lo llevó hasta que se perdió de la vista de el...

Él se rió de el mismo había puesto algo tan sencillo pero era algo que el deseaba en esa soledad que sentía el siguió parado viendo el cielo que mostraba ya señales que pronto iban a salir los primeros rayos del sol presenciando eso se quedo allí admirando la belleza de la naturaleza mojado...

Mientras tanto una mujer a varios kilómetros de donde él se hallaba en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad se levantaba para empezar su día, su rutina.

Era cansador había escuchado la tormenta de la noche anterior ir al rio cercano por agua no era buena idea por el momento iba a esperar un poco antes de ir...

Mientras se levantaba se alistó luego se bañaria y empezó sus que haceres...

Después de todo aquello fue al rio a nadar al final nadie podía verla ya que esa parte del rio quedaba en el terreno de su casa lo cual se podía decir que era de ella pero cuando entro al rio que a pesar de todo seguía con agua cristalina vio un papel con duda lo vio y cpn cuidado lo saco , había escuchado gracias a una conocida suya que personas de la ciudad tiraba papeles al rio por una historia de que asi se cumpliría sus deseos mas profundos, ya que ella encontró varios pero al verlo vio que era un volante de comida lo iba a arrojar de nuevo cuando notó unas palabras escritas al reverso, la curiosidad pudo más y espero para secarlo...

Cuando se hubo secado al fin leyó las palabras en el..

"El amor... ¿existe en realidad? Mi deseo es saberlo... "

Palabras sencillas que le hicieron pensar en ello ya que ella sentía lo mismo acaso el amor existía? simplemente negó con su cabeza ella no era de las personas que pensaba en ello al final ella ya había dado su corazón a alguien y había terminado engañada y muy lastimada para ella el amor no cabía en su corazón ...

Con ese pensamiento en mente guardó el papel ni ella sabia el porque pero aun asi lo guardó y regreso a su casa tenia que alistar algunas cosas ya que recibiría visitas de unas amigas y ella se destacaba por ser buena anfitriona...

El rubio vio con admiración la salida del imponente astro pero cuando termino ese espectáculo sus tristezas regresaron con las manos en los bolsillos siguió caminando rumbo a su casa el día de hoy ahí se quedaría no tenia ganas de tratar con nadie...

2 personas desconocidas para ambos de lados alejados por fuerza del destino o la casualidad de la vida sabrán el significado de amar y ser amado pero ¿sera asi de facil? ...

Lo que empezó por unas simples palabras en un pedazo de papel será el motor de una historia en las páginas de la vida y el amor ya que sin ser conscientes de ello sus vidas se unieron ya...

Que tal les gustó? espero que si por ahora será de prueba quiero saber si tiene una buena acogida...

Dejen un review para saber que opinan...

También un follow o favorito me haría feliz...

Sin más nos leemos despues en "Mi Princesa Perdida" a en algún otro fic que subiré pronto jejejeje

Nos vemos atte. Alej0-xD

Ps. La pareja aún no esta definida pero no será ni Naru-Hina ni Nari-Saku ni mucho menos Naru-Ino por cuestiones de monotonía...


End file.
